Weakness
by Rogue1979
Summary: Another sequel in my TéaxBakura saga, however, in this fic, Bakura has left without reason and Téa is distraught. Yami goes to see if she's okay. Please read 'Our Strange and Twisted Lives' first.


Hi there! If you've been reading my other fics, you'll know who I am by now. This is another one that I had uploaded. I was of two minds whether or not I should upload it again, but then I began writing a new fic based on my other Téa/Bakura fics and this one has to happen for the story to make sense. So, anyway, hope you enjoy yet another Yami/Téa smut fic (but is actually a sequel to Reversal...which is a chapter in 'Our Strange and Twisted lives'.

Warning: Graphic sexual scenes are described. I will point it out so if you don't wanna read it, you can skip over it (alhthough it is the heart of the story).

I don't own YGO.**

* * *

**

**Weakness (formerly Weakness, Needing and passion)**

Yami knocked on the door of Téa's house and waited for it to be answered. He'd come to see her because of something Ryou had told him.

Téa's mother opened the door and look flustered. 'Oh, Yami! Hi. Look, sorry, but I have to rush off, there's an emergency at work. Téa's upstairs having a shower.' She let him in and grabbed her bag. 'Tell Téa I'll see her tomorrow morning. No doubt she'll go to bed early tonight. She's been doing that a lot for about a week.' She dropped her car keys on the floor and swore as she bent down to pick them up. 'Feel free to help yourself to some leftover dinner if you like!' She swept out of the door and shut it behind her.

Yami's head reeled at the speed at which that woman had moved and without further delay he made his way up the stairs to Téa's room. He heard the shower going from her en suite and decided it was probably safe to go into her room and wait for her, rather than wait for her out in the hallway.

Sitting on her bed, he recalled the recent conversation he'd had with Ryou. Téa had been acting strange all week, not wanting to see anyone or do anything, and finally, the gang had cornered Ryou into telling them if something had happened between her and Bakura. The breakdown of it was that Bakura and Téa had a very romantic evening planned, dinner, candles and even dancing, but Bakura hadn't pitched up, leaving Téa in the restaurant for over an hour before she gave up. She's made her way to Ryou's place to see if he was there, only to find that Ryou had found a note saying that Bakura had important business to take care of and he didn't know how long it would take. The note hadn't mentioned Téa at all. Téa had then rushed home to see if there was a note for her, but there wasn't.

Yami heard the shower shut off and he waited patiently for Téa to exit the room. When she did, she was wearing a fluffy white robe and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She froze when she saw Yami.

'Yami, what are you doing here?' She was swaying a bit, and Yami instantly realised she must be drunk.

'I came to see if you are okay. Ryou told us what happened.'

'Oh, he did, did he?' she slurred. 'Well, I'll make sure he gets a good kicking next time I see him.'

Yami stood up and approached her. He led her to the bed and sat her down. 'Are you drunk?' he asked her with a smile.

'Yeah, what of it?'

'Nothing. I just think I have never seen you inebriated before.'

'Well, I have been drinking all the alcohol that Bakura left here so that my mother won't find it.'

'Is that why you have been going to bed early?'

'Yes.'

'You could have just tipped it down the sink.'

Téa looked at him through unblinking eyes. 'Oh,' she said simply. She suddenly leaned forward and started drying her hair with the towel. She whipped it off and grabbed her hairbrush. After brushing out the knots, she threw the towel back into the little bathroom and looked at Yami. 'So, what are you doing here again?'

'Just making sure you are okay. Oh, and to tell you your mother had to go to work. I caught her on her way out.''

'Oh, okay.' She paused. 'I thought maybe you were here to gloat.'

Yami winced. 'Téa, it's been nearly a year since that…incident…and you promised you would not bring it up again, especially since I have been very good since then.'

'Sorry, Yami, I'm just so…angry! How could he do this to me?'

'I have no idea.'

'I want to get dressed,' she said pointedly. She began undoing her robe.

Yami quickly stood up and headed for the door. 'I will wait for you outside.'

'No Yami, stay please? I don't care if you see me naked.' She took her robe off and it dropped to the floor before Yami had a chance to leave. Yami stared appreciatively at her. She was only wearing a pair of lacy panties. He subconsciously licked his lips, and Téa saw him do it. 'Yami?'

'Hmmm?'

'You're drooling.'

Yami shook his head. He brought a hand up to his mouth and scowled. 'I am not!'

Téa giggled. 'You may as well have!'

Yami smiled. 'I am sorry Téa, but you are very beautiful. I cannot help but stare.'

Téa blushed and smiled, but soon her smile faded and she covered herself up as if she suddenly sobered up and realised what she was doing. 'Do you think he'll come back?'

Yami was taken aback. She'd changed the subject very quickly. 'I…do not know.'

Tears welled up in her eyes. 'Oh, Yami! What am I going to do? I miss him so much!'

Yami quickly stepped forward as she lunged at him, throwing herself into his embrace. They both sank to the floor. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He was very aware that she was practically naked, but he tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. His friend needed his help.

'I am sure whatever he is doing is important, and I am sure he has a good reason for leaving without telling you.'

Téa snorted, and Yami wasn't sure if this was a reaction to what he said, or the fact she was still crying.

After a few minutes of silence, Téa's sobbing subsided, except for the odd hiccup, and Yami still had his arms wrapped around her. Yami felt very comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He was comfortable, because holding Téa like this felt so right. He was uncomfortable, though, because his hormones began raging, and it was all he could do to hide the slight bulge in his trousers from the girl.

Téa looked up at him slowly. 'Thank you for being here for me, Yami,' she said through lidded eyes. He could now smell the alcohol on her breath. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and reached up to stroke his face.

Without thinking, Yami leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Y…Yami,' Téa breathed when he pulled away.

'Téa, I am sorry, I…' He was interrupted by Téa pressing her lips hard against his, reinitialising contact between them. He tightened his embrace and she did the same.

Yami's mind was racing. His lips were moving completely independently now, tasting her and the alcohol she had consumed, his hormones taking him over. He leaned over and pushed her gently to the floor. He allowed her to push her tongue inside his mouth and searched desperately for his. They swirled round each other in a dance, Téa seeking to dominate him in a drunken haze.

When they broke away, Téa continued to kiss Yami's neck, nipping at his flesh. 'Téa…' he began. She didn't stop. He pulled away from her, and she made a sound of protest. 'We cannot do this.'

'Why are you thinking about it?' Téa asked. She lay back with her arms crossed above her head, pushing her breasts towards him.

Yami looked at her approvingly. 'I _have_ to think about it. You are not thinking clearly and you are with Bakura…'

'…Who has skipped town and hasn't been back in a week!'

'I would be taking advantage of you.'

'I want you to.'

Yami wanted to argue with her. He wanted her to come to her senses, sober up and get dressed because he couldn't control himself. He knew if she changed her mind and told him 'no' he would be able to back down, but all the while she was giving him permission…

**Graphic scene begins here**

He leaned back over. As he did, Téa lowered her arms so that they were level with her head and he placed his hands on hers, pinning them down. He threw a leg over her hips and straddled her, raining kisses on her lips and neck. She mewled pleasantly and moved her head to the side to allow more access. He released one of her hands and ran it down her face, her neck and towards her exposed breasts.

Téa held her breath in anticipation of his touch. He was so different to Bakura; Bakura was rough and generally, she was tied up, but Yami was gentle and her arms were free. She ghosted her hand up his arm and ran her fingers through his soft tri-coloured hair. She smiled when she heard him groan at her touch.

Yami gently teased the nipple of her right breast and it hardened. He then took it into his mouth and sucked gently, revelling in the sounds Téa made at this action. His tongue darted out to flick the nipple and then he bit down softly, causing her to gasp. He let go of her other arm and placed his right hand on her left breast, fondling it so that it didn't feel left out.

Téa writhed underneath him, both hands now tangled in his hair while he paid lots of attention to both her breasts. Téa briefly wondered where he'd learned to do this, and then decided he probably had many wives back in Ancient Egypt when he was Pharaoh. She didn't care. She was too drunk to care. He was here with her now, and that's all that mattered to her at this moment.

Yami shifted down her body and began kissing her stomach and then even lower.

'Yami…' Téa moaned.

Yami stop doing what he was doing to look up at her. She was looking at him and her eyes said 'don't stop'. He continued his ministrations and began taking off her panties.

Téa shifted to make it easier for him and as soon as he had them off, she pressed her knees together. He looked up at her. 'We can stop if you want to,' he said, hoping she wouldn't agree.

She shook her head. 'Sorry, part of the game usually,' she explained. 'I resist, Bakura forces. It's how he gets his kicks.' Yami grimaced as she said this. The fact that Bakura had originally raped her was still a sore point for him and since then, Bakura seemed to prefer it rough with her.

Then he had a thought. 'Do you…prefer it that way?'

'I haven't really had it any other way.'

Yami smiled and slid his fingers up her smooth leg. When he got to her knees, he gently parted them. 'I will not be so rough.' He lowered his head and began licking her womanhood.

Téa instantly opened her legs wider for access and he took this as a good sign. He probed with his tongue and found her clitoris. He closed his lips around the little nub and concentrated his tongue on that. Additionally, he slipped two fingers inside her and began searching. Eventually, he found the area inside her and probed gently, applying more pressure as she became more aroused.

Téa moaned at the attention and found herself gripping his head, begging him not to stop. Bakura sometimes tortured her by starting and then not finishing. Also, he never usually probed to find her G-Spot, and Yami had done so in no time at all.

Yami smiled inwardly and continued his movements. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. She was making high-pitched sounds now and soon she wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed, shuddering to bliss in a combined orgasm like she'd never felt before. He stopped licking her and removed his fingers and she was panting.

He knelt on his knees and looked at the naked and flushed form of his friend. 'Are you okay?'

She nodded. 'But I can't help noticing you are still dressed.'

Yami smiled. 'I can remedy that.' He undressed, but not too quickly. He didn't want Téa to think this was an act of pure animalistic lust. That was what Bakura offered her.

Téa watched the ex-Pharaoh undress. She smiled. She'd forgotten that before Bakura, she wanted this from Yami, and now she was finally going to get it.

Soon, Yami was undressed and he picked her up damsel in distress style and placed her gently on the bed. He then climbed on top of her, placing his legs in between hers. She felt his erection against her opening and he kissed her passionately as he pushed slowly inside of her.

The speed was excruciating slow, but soon, he was fully inside of her. He pulled out and pushed slowly back in again. 'Yami…' she moaned. 'Please go faster.'

Yami began pushing faster at her request and before long, his fervent movements had her gasping and moaning. He hoped that she was truly enjoying herself.

Téa marvelled at how different if felt with someone else, and thanked God silently that it felt good. She would have hated it if Yami were terrible compared to Bakura. But he wasn't. It felt wonderful and as he continued his movements, she felt herself letting go and pretended that this was her first time, but there was no pain, only pleasure.

'Yami…' she moaned. 'Yami…'

Yami slowed down and eventually pulled out of her. She pouted, but he gently pushed her onto her side. 'Lift one of your knees up to your chest,' he directed. She did as she was told, interested in what he was doing. Lying behind her, Yami manoeuvred himself so that he was able to push back inside of her. Before he started moving again, he made sure she was balanced. He then pushed hard and Téa gasped.

Téa couldn't believe the feeling. Not only had he found her G-spot with his fingers, but now he was hitting it with each thrust. She climaxed almost immediately.

Pulling out of her yet again, Yami put her on her back and pushed inside of her once more. He wrapped himself around her and hugged her tightly as he plunged in and out. He sensed that she wanted him closer, and she reciprocated by hugging her arms around his neck. She also wrapped her legs around his slim waist and aided his movements. He could feel her heels pressing against his buttocks driving him deeper inside her with slightly more force than he was providing.

Téa felt herself reaching another climax and covered her mouth to stop her cries from getting too loud. With a gasp, yet another orgasm arrived and she clenched the muscles of her womanhood to enhance it. The sudden tightening tipped Yami over the edge and with a few more thrusts, he spilled himself inside her and groaned deeply at his release.

**Graphic scene ends here**

Still lying in each other's arms and catching their breath, the two didn't move. Almost as soon as the heat of the moment had passed, they both began to consider the consequences of their action.

Yami propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at Téa. She was flushed and although he was sure she had been genuine with her cries of passion, she was now thinking about her actions. 'Téa, I am sorry. This was not my intention.'

'It was me who wanted it. You may have kissed me, but I could have stopped it if I wanted to.' She seemed to have sobered up a bit.

Still lying on top of her, Yami leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She kissed back. It was more chaste than the previous kisses, and when they broke apart, Yami reluctantly got off her.

Slipping into her bathroom, Téa shut the door behind her and leaned against its cool surface. She shed a tear, but didn't actually cry. She cleaned herself up and wrapped the still damp towel around her body before stepping back out. Yami was sitting half dressed on her bed. 'Um,' she began. 'I know this is going to sound very…uh…rude, but do you think we could keep this a secret? Only, if Bakura does come back, I'd rather not tell him about this.'

Yami smiled sadly. 'Of course.'

'And you'll have to keep it from Yugi as well.'

Yami nodded slipping his black vest over his head. He had hoped she would feel less guilty about what happened, but understood she had just used him for comfort. He finished getting dressed and stood up. 'You know where I am if you need me.'

Téa smiled. 'Thanks, but I don't think it would be a good idea to 'need' you in that way again.'

'I understand.' Yami kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave.

Téa watched him leave and after she heard the front door close, she sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

A week later, Yami was lying on his bed reading a book when the phone rang. He usually didn't answer it, but he suddenly remembered that Yugi and his grandfather were out at the movies. He quickly ran to answer it. 'Moto Residence.' 

'Yami, it's Téa.'

'Hi, Téa,' he said surprised. 'What can I do for you?'

'Can you open the door and let me in?'

Yami peered down the stairs to the storefront and saw a figure standing outside. 'Oh, right.' He put the phone down and took the stairs two at a time nearly crashing into the counter when he hit the bottom. He opened the door and found Téa standing there. Her face was tear-stained.

Yami held his arms out to her and she embraced him. He had in some way been expecting her because Ryou had announced that Bakura wasn't planning to come back yet, and again, had declined to speak to Téa, leaving her none the wiser as to his sudden disappearance.

She pulled slightly back from him and looked at him squarely in the eyes. 'Yami, I…need you.'

Yami nodded and slowly, the two ascended the stairs to the residence upstairs.

END

* * *

I like this one. it's a different side of Téa. and of course, in my next part of this ongoing saga, Bakura is going to come back. How will Yami handle that? Will Bakura find out? Why did he leave? All will be revealed!

Please review!


End file.
